Tales of Babysitting
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Elrond and Celebrain are leaving for Lorien, Leaving Erestor and Glorfindel to take care of Elladan and Elrohir. ON HOLD.
1. Default Chapter

                                    Tales of Babysitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.  

A/n: I couldn't help it. I had to write this. Feel free to give me any ideas for the next chapter. 

Elrond looked at his friends over a paper he was reading.  He was also aware that Melpomaen, the ever elusive yet Omnipotent (when you were in the Library, anyway) Librarian, was lurking somewhere in the room. 

"I am afraid that Lady Celebrain wishes me to accompany her to Lothlorien.  I will be gone for a while, and you will need to run Rivendell while I'm away."  

Glorfindel's eyes widened. Trust **them** to run Rivendell? Was Elrond **mad**_?_ Erestor could, no doubt, rule all of Middle Earth if he needed too, and worked well under pressure, but this was too short notice. As for Glorfindel, he could only do so well with things like ruling Rivendell. He had next to no experience with that kind of thing. 

Now, of course, Erestor had more things to do then Glorfindel as Chief-Advisor. He would hardly have enough time to do any of it, now. Erestor sighed. "How long will you be gone?" "I don't know, Erestor." Erestor took a deep breath, then exhaled, and nodded.  

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."  He said.  Elrond put the paper on a stack of other papers.    

He looked both of them in the eyes, sizing them up. He reminded Glorfindel eerily of Galadriel.  He shuddered at the thought.  Erestor cleared his throat.  "Is that all you need, Elrond? I really am quite busy, and should get back to my duties."  He asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

 "Actually, there's something more I need to ask of you. I need you to look after Elladan and Elrohir for me." 

CLANK. 

Erestor's wine goblet had fallen to the ground, though he showed no signs of noticing.  His fingers were still open in shock, only slightly retaining the form they had been in to hold the goblet, his eyes were wide, and he had gone impossibly paler. Glorfindel could not suppress a chuckle.  

Erestor shook his head. "Absolutely **_Not_** Elrond! I am **_Not _**going to baby-sit for Elbereth knows how long!" He would have yelled, if he could get his voice to sound more then indignant, or maybe it just needed to be louder? In any case, he couldn't bring himself to yell. 


	2. Glorfindel's fate is sealedwith a senten...

Tales of Babysitting 

Chapter 2 

A ringing laughter filled the room. Glorfindel tried to determine exactly where it came from, but it was impossible. 

How Melpomaen managed to hide himself so well was one of the mysteries of Rivendell, along with: who ate those missing pies (this was before the Twins' time), **Where** did Lindir's favorite book go (So was this), and **how **could such innocent looking elf-lings cause so much chaos in the kitchens? There were others…but Glorfindel couldn't think of them at the moment. 

Anyway, those were different stories. "I was wondering when you'd, for lack of a better term, show yourself, Melpomaen." "Why, My Lord, I've been behind you the whole time." Melpomaen said innocently. 

The three Elf-Lords did a double take. Melpomaen, who was indeed standing behind Elrond with a grin on his face, had most definitely **Not** been there a minute ago.

 Erestor shook his head. It was another thing to add to his list of 'Oddities of Rivendell'. He planned to make a book, someday.

 "How in the name of Elbereth does he do that?" Glorfindel muttered, holding a hand to his chest, showing that he hadn't expected it either. "I think that Erestor looking after Elladan and Elrohir is sweet. And, I'm sure Glorfindel would love to help." Melpomaen said sweetly. 

Glorfindel glared at him, plainly saying 'Oh, you're so in for it.' Melpomaen shot him a challenging look, 'Oh, Really? I look forward to it.' 

Erestor cleared his throat. "Could someone happen to tell me how I got saddled with having to care for the twins?" "Well, you were the first person I thought of. Glorfindel was second. I'm sure you two can work well together." 

Glorfindel and Erestor glared at each other. They weren't enemies but, they weren't exactly friends, either. 

Melpomaen clapped once. "Well! This will be interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me: GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY! It's dinner time, go EAT!" He shouted the last sentence while pushing the three Elf-Lords out of the Library. 

Glorfindel and Erestor looked at Elrond oddly. He rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me. In that Room, Melpomaen's word is Law. Even I don't dis-obey him in there" Elrond said before walking to the dining hall.


	3. The Begining of the End

                        Tales of Babysitting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a FotR DVD that's not really mine, it's my Mom's. 

And so, our ill-fated heroes and Lord Elrond went to dinner, where the rest of Elrond's family was gathered, along with some workers in the house. 

Celebrian smiled at her husband more brightly then usual, for she was happy to be able to go to Lothlorien and visit with her old friends and her family again. Elrohir looked up at his Father. "Ada, Why can't we go with you?" 

"Because, you will need to stay here, to protect all the cakes Lindir is going to make while we are gone." Elrond said, wisely appealing to the Twins' fondness of sweets. 

Elladan nodded. "We shall do our best!" He said, before returning his attention to the food on his plate, for little children of any race, especially those the equivalent of a 5-year-old, have short attention spans. 

"Don't let them fool you," Lindir muttered to Erestor as he put down a plate of food onto the table. "Those little Orcs will tear you part if you're not careful." He finished. Erestor nodded. 

Lindir disappeared, and Erestor had to ask himself how it was possible for Lindir and Melpomaen to just appear and disappear like that. It was strange, but there was no time to ponder the oddities of the people in The Last Homely House, because the food was getting cold. 

Glorfindel raised his goblet of wine to Erestor, and downed all of its contents. Erestor raised an eyebrow at him, and Glorfindel shrugged.  

Two days later, Elrond and Celebrian were saying goodbye to everyone. "I'm going to miss you both so much!" Celebrian said as she hugged her sons. "Be on your BEST behavior, boys." Elrond said. "Yes, Ada" The twins chimed. Elrond's gaze turned to Erestor and Glorfindel. 

"I expect everything to be exactly as we left it. And I want my sons in one piece when we get back." 

"Of course, My Lord." Erestor said, while Glorfindel nodded. "Good! Then we shall be off! We'll see you when we get back!"  The Lord and Lady of Rivendell got into a carriage and rode off. 

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other, then at Erestor and Glorfindel, with mischievous smiles on their faces. 

Glorfindel groaned. "This, will be a LONG trip to 'Lorien, won't it, Erestor?" 

"I suppose it will."  Was the reply. 


End file.
